Un ladrón en el castillo
by Bicht please I am Matina
Summary: Era una mañana normal para el joven eren, o por el momento (eren x mikasa)(tre-shot),eren estaba yendo a la cocina,todo iba bien, hasta que se fijo la alacena...
1. Sin comida no hay Sasha

**Hola a todos. Este es mi segundo fic, porfavor pongan su opinion, en el fic cuando pongo °/° significa que cambia de escena,cuando pongo () significa que alguien esta pensando algo y cuando pongo (n/a:) significa nota de autor.**

**Arigato**

**Disclaimer: este anime no me pertenece... por mala suerte ¬_¬**

* * *

Era una mañana en el castillo, y eren se levantaba de su cama como era costumbre todas las mañanas.

-*bostezo* voy al comedor.

En el momento en que Eren abrió la alacena…se dio cuenta que no había nada.

-¡¿Y la comida?!- se decía Eren extrañado.

-*bostezo* que hay para comer Eren?- decía Sasha mientras camina hacia la cocina.

-Nada

-¿He?, Eren acaso mis oídos mes están engañando

-No.

En ese mismo instante Sasha fue corriendo a la alacena como perro persiguiendo a gato.

-Es cierto no hay comida…¡AHORA QUE AREMOS NO HAY COMIDA VAMOS A MORIR!-empezó a gritar Sasha despertando a todos en el castillo.(n/a: y ni me imagino lo que le ara Levi a Sasha)

Toda la gente del castillo empezó a reunirse en el comedor por el grito de Sasha, todos decían cosas como "quien grito tan fuerte", "quien me despertó" o cosas como "qué tipo de simulacro es este". Pero un grito destaco entre la multitud.

-¡QUIEN M****A ES EL P**O LOCO QUE GRITO COMO UN ELEFANTE EN CELO POR EL P**O CASTILLO DE M****A!- grito desaforado Levi

-Rivaille no está de humor hoy- murmuro Hanji.

-tranquilízate Levi

-¡COMO M****A QUERES QUE ME TRANQUILISE!(n/a: porque no le dan un snikters)

-¡Atención acá tenemos una crisis de comida!

-¡QUE!- dijo la multitud al unísono.

En ese instante todos señalaron a sasha.

-¿yo?

-No es ella- dijo eren.

-Acá hay una carta que había en la puerta- aviso conny.

La carta decía asi:

**_Hola a todos los idiotas del castillo, queremos agradecer toda la comida gratis que nos dejaron en la próxima vez pongan guardias en la puerta._**

**_Atte.:los ladrones_**

**_PD: Para compensar nos llevamos dos tubos de :D_**

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrr- gruñía Levi

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-(n/a:un posible grito sayayin).

-dije que te tranquilices- decía Eren.

-está bien- murmuro Rivaille

-Me pregunto porque se está comportando así-dijo Hanji.

Flash Back Inicio

Ladrón 1-Jefe está bien que hagamos esto, porque con la comida y el gas me parece que ya está.

Ladrón jefe-también tenemos que gastarles una pequeña broma.

Los ladrones fueron y le pusieron éxtasis al café de Rivaille para que tenga efectos al día siguiente(n/a: Rivaille cuando no duerme bien se hace un café a la noche).

Ladrón 2-listo éxtasis puesto.

Ladrón 3- quisiera verlo al día siguiente reaccionar por el éxtasis.

Ladrón jefe- listo nos vamos, rápido antes que nos vean.

Flash Back Fin

-¡Que ahora alguien se vaya a comprar algo ya que tengo hambre!-exclamo Levi.

-Te dije que te calmaras.

Fin del primer cap.


	2. Guardias Everywere

**Hola a todos aquí estoy en el segundo cap. de Un ladrón en el castillo, si quieren man denme ideas no importa lo alocadas que sean y díganme si es bueno o malo el fic.**

**Siempre cuando pongo °/° es cuando cambio de escena, cuando pongo () es cuando alguien piensa algo y cuando pongo (n/a:)significa cuando critico lo que escribo osea nota de autor.**

**Arigato.**

**Disclaimer: este anime no me pertenece.(n/a:¡¿whyyyyy?!)**

Ala tarde en el castillo todos se reunieron en la sala de reuniones (n/a: no me digas).

-Hay que poner guardias en las puertas-opino el eren.

-Pero si hacemos eso vamos a estar siguiendo al pie de la letra a la carta de los ladrones, lo cual eso les va a favorecer-exclamo todavía exaltado Levi.

-¡Y ASI NOS VAN A ROBAR DE NUEVO COMO RATAS INMUNDAS!-grito el comandante Rivaille.

-Cálmate Levi, respira hondo exhala- decía un psicólogo que habían contratado para el ese día.

-¡QUE RESPIRE Y EXALE NI UNA NI DOS M****AS, YA ME CANSE YO MISMO VOY A MATAR A ESOS P**OS LADRONES DE M****A!- grito Levi como un desaforado mientras salía del castillo cerrando brutal mente las puertas de este mismo.

°/°

Ladrón jefe-ACHUU!

°/°

-Hey miren hay algo en el suelo-dijo conny mientras agarraba el objeto, era una especie de polvo blanco-

-Lo voy a probar- dijo conny mientras se lo metía en la boca

- °_° - esa fue la expresión de conny por unos segundos

-¡AAAAAAA, P**A MADRE QUIEN ES EL P**O QUE DEJO ESTA P**A COSA EN EL P**O SUELO DE M****A!- grito conny después de haber probado el éxtasis.

-Definitivamente es éxtasis- dijo Mikasa

-Bueno por el momento pondremos guardias, esta noche van a estar de guardias Christa e Ymir, mañana Conny y Sasha y pasado mañana Mikasa y Eren- ordeno Irvin.

Ala noche siguiente.

Ladrón 1- Tengo una idea jefe, porque no le ponemos cosas al café de este tipo cada noche.

Ladrón jefe- Cállate que el que da ideas soy yo, tengo una, porque no le ponemos cosas al café de este tipo cada noche.

Ladrón 2- Hi!.

Ladrón 3- Listo drogitus raritus puesto en el café.(n/a: una droga que hace actuar raro al que la pruebe)

Ladrón jefe- Tengo otra a este tipo en la habitación de esta chica.

Ladrón 1,2,3- Hi!

Ala mañana siguiente

-Cocorocoooooooo!-¿?

-*bostezo*(que m****a)- pensó Mikasa

Se dio vuelta y encontró a Eren.

-(que hace Eren aquí)- Mikasa se ruboriza

-*bostezo* buenos días Mikasa-

En ese instante se quedan mirándose un rato.

-¡¿Mikasa?!

°/°

En la sala de reuniones.

-¿Dónde está Levi?¿dónde está el cabo Rivaille?- la multitud empezó a preguntarse dónde está el cabo Rivaille.

-Cocorocoooooo!-¿Levi?

-Que m****a!-dijo la multitud al unisono

**Fin del segundo cap.**

* * *

**No se olviden de los reviews de las ideas.**


	3. Gas de la locura

**Hola a toda la gente, hoy les traigo el capitulo final de esta serie, les tengo una petición si ustedes quedaron con mas ganas de este fic(ponganlo en los reviews), voy a hacer uno mas o menos parecido a este.**

**Cuando pongo °/° es cuando cambia de escena, cuando pongo () es cuando alguien piensa algo y cuando pongo (n/a:) es cuando es nota de autor.**

**Arigato por leer ^ᴥ^**

**Disclaimer: esta serie no me pertenece.**

* * *

Todos estaban esperando al cabo Rivaille cuando…

-Cocorocoooooo! -(¿Levi?).

-¡Qué diablos!- dijo la multitud al unísono.

-po po po po po po- decía Levi gallo mientras picoteaba al psicólogo.

-Tranquilízate Levi respira hondo exhala.

-Cocorocoooooo!-

-Hey otra carta en la puerta- decía Jean mientras la agarraba

-perfecto- Menciono Irvin de modo sarcástico mientras leía la carta

**_Hola de nuevo bakas, gracias por la comida, también nos roba…_**

Justo en ese momento Levi gallo tomo la carta con la boca y se la llevo a su "nido".

-Conny persigue al cabo Rivaille.

aquí gallinita tongo comida para ti.

Y así fue como Conny persiguió a Levi gallo hasta agarrar la carta, la cual estaba rota.

-Haber leamos le que queda de la carta- dijo Irvin mientras trataba de descifrar lo que decía.

**_Hola comida robar tres 3D huyendo bakas_**

-mmmm me pregunto qué dirá- dijo pensativo Irvin

-yo sé yo sé, dicen que robaron la comida después fueron a comprar tres entradas para ir a ver una película 3D y huyeron para comer muchas vacas.

Irvin se choca la mano en la frente

-me parece que dice que robaron la comida y después se robaron 3 maniobres 3D (n/a: o maniobras tridimensionales) y con ellas huyeron- dice Mikasa

-Eeh que ago aquí- dice Levi recuperado de la drogitus raritus.

-El pitufo gruñón volvió a la normalidad- menciona Hanji

-Pika?- dice Levi con los efectos del drogitus raritus

-Pikachu!

-ya volvió a ser rarito

°/°

Más tarde en las afueras del castillo.

-Es molesto que nos manden a cuidar del cabo fuera del castillo, más siendo un Pikachu.

-Solamente hay que mirarlo- dijo Mikasa

-Si pero siempre se va dónde están los titanes y lo tenemos que traer de vuelta antes de que los atraiga hacia el castillo- se queja Eren.

-si, además trata de hacer el atactrueno y de la fuerza que hace se queda sin aire- menciona Mikasa.

Se veía que Levi venia corriendo en 4 patas hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Pikaaaaa chuuuuuuuu!- de repente Levi golpea con la cabeza a Mikasa.

-ee donde estoy debería estar en el castillo trazando un plan para que no entren los ladrones- y se va Levi

-¡¿Mikasa estas bien?!- grito Eren, al parecer fue un golpe muy duro.

En ese instante Eren lleva a Mikasa para que descanse y se cure.

°/°

-Dónde estoy?

-Mikasa te despertaste. Levi te dio un golpe muy duro en la cabeza y te quedaste inconsciente, después te lleve aquí y me quede esperando.

-Eren- le dice Mikasa con cierto tono de preocupación.

-Parece que ya estás un poco mejor- le dice con una sonrisa Eren.

-Eren no hacía falta que me traigas- le dice Mikasa a Eren mientras se sonroja.

-claro que sí, estabas desmayada.

Estaban en un momento súper oportuno para darse un beso cuando.

-*pum*(n/a: sonido de que una persona abre una puerta fuertemente) ¡Eren mi amor!... ¡porque me estas engañando con esa zorra!-¿Levi mujer?

-WTF!?- dijo Eren al no entender un carajo.

Levi se va llorando de la habitación cuando entra Armin.

-*susurro*Hola guapo 20$ la hora 100$ toda la noche*susurro*-le susurro a Eren con una ropa negra bien ajustada como de prostituta.

-¡QUE DIABLOS!- grito Eren al no entender nada de la que está pasando.

-El amor es el poder más fuerte del universo, el amor, el amor- decía Irvin mientras tiraba flechas, o mejor dicho, ramas (n/a: es por falta de presupuesto) en calzón como cupido.

Eren salió del dormitorio, lo que vio fue:

Hanji corriendo a Ymir como un titán mientras que Sasha junto a Connie estaban cocinando a jean y cortando verduras para que él sepa mejor, mientras que él decía-No me pueden cocinar soy Lady Gaga- , también veía a Irvin tirándole ramitas a las personas para supuestamente "enamorarlas", a Christa con una cacerola en la cabeza y una pistolita y a Levi corriendo hacia Eren.

-Eren es mío zorra- decía Levi mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

-¿Qué le pasa heichou?- le dice a Levi Eren.

-¿heichou? Yo soy Fernanda- le responde Levi.

En ese instante Mikasa se tira sobre Eren para separarlo de Levi y le da un beso.

-Eren es M-I-O entendiste- dice Mikasa con una síndrome de Yuno Gasai.

-Que pasa todos se volvieron locos!- grito eren por el comportamiento de sus compañeros.

-Hay-una-carta-en-la-puerta-decía Eren arrastrándose por el suelo porque Mikasa estaba agarrado a él.

La carta decía así:

**_Hola persona del castillo, si te están preguntando ¿Por qué todos están actuando así?, es porque cuando tú te fuiste tiramos un gas para que las personas actúen raro, ósea Drogitus Raritus._**

**_Atte.: Ladrón jefe._**

-(Es cierto que yo me fui, porque Ymir me mando a comprar víveres)- piensa Eren.

Levi Levanta a Eren del suelo y dice.

-Eren es mío.

-No es mío- dijo Mikasa.

-Mío.

-No mío.

Así la y media mujer empezaron a tirar de las brazos del pobre Eren.

-Enemigo localizado- dice Christa y tira una cacerola a Eren.

-Hey sueltam…- dijo Eren hasta que la cacerola le pego.

Unas horas después.

-auch ¿dónde estoy?- dice Eren apenas se levanta

Al parecer estaban todos despiertos.

-Eren estas bien- le dice Mikasa.

Apenas Eren se levanta lo que ve es que, Irvin estaba mirando a las ramas que tenía en su mano extrañamente, a Jean preguntándose-¿Por qué huelo a cebolla?-, a Connie y a sasha extrañados por la ropa que vestían (n/a: ropa de caníbales), a Armin tapándose con una toalla para que nadie lo viera, a Christa sacándose todo lo que tenía (n/a: las cacerolas y pistolitas de juguete) y preguntándose porque las tenía, a Hanji atrapada en una trampa para titanes que Christa puso y a Levi diciendo-¿Por qué tengo hebillitas en el pelo?, ¡¿y porque tengo dos rollos de papel higiénico en el pecho?.

-Mikasa te debo algo- le dice Eren.

-¿Qué me debes?- pregunta Mikasa

En ese momento Eren le da un beso a Mikasa.

-Esto te debo.

**Fin**


End file.
